User blog:Wicked.Renthead-Gleek/Glee Wiki Constitution
Glee Wikia Constitution 'Users and Admins' Each user on the wiki should feel safe and secure while present on the wiki, and no one should be secluded or feel left out or bullied. So while on the wiki, all users should be treated like you would treat friends. Insulting other users is not allowed, attacking users on their personal choice on Ships, Characters will not be tolerated also. Admins are here on the wiki to help, care, support and protect users from vandalises, rude users and inappropriate actions. They may have a title and a colored box but they are just like any-other user. Treat them with respect and they will return it ten fold. 'Editing' As this is a Wikia, ANYONE can edit it’s contents. If editing a episode or character page after a new episode aired, make sure what you want to write is fresh in your mind. 'User Info' All users should be careful of the information they give out to other users on the Wiki. It is the internet so be careful of what you give out of you personal life while on. 'Language' While we believe every user has the right to free speech, this is the English Glee Wiki so we would prefer to keep comments, chat and blogs in English. If looking for other Glee wikis in other languages, look at the bottom of the Main Page. As this is an open Wiki and all comments can be viewed by the public, wether they are users or not, that swearing be kept to a minimum. Damn, Bitch, Hell, Ass, Crap are the only profanity preferred to be used on the wiki. All others must be censored. If you are on Chat, you may use S*it. The use of profanity against another user, character, actor, writer is absolutely NOT allowed. 'Chat' Every user is welcome to join in the conversations that are going on in the chat at any time. There should always be a Admin and/or Chat Moderator on at the time to keep watch of the conversation and makes sure everyone is comfortable. Attacking users on Chat is not acceptable, wether on Main chat or in PM. If a Chat Mod or Admin is told about an abusive user, they will have a quick investigation into the matter and will decide the punishment that maybe acquired. 'Bashing' Bashing is when a User makes a comment that involves insulting or discouraging other users in their ships, favoritism in characters or attacking actors or crew on their pages here. Threatening, through physical violence, comes under bashing category, but will be dealt with more seriously. Examples of bashing follows, these are taken from real Users comments Examples of Ship Bashing: *X is stupid/boring *X will never happen *I hate X as it is pathetic/boring/stupid *You need help if you think X will happen/last *Shippers for X suck *X is so much better than Y Examples of Character Bashing *X is boring/worst character invented *X should just leave and never come back *X should just die Examples of Actor/Writer Bashing *X sucks *X writes terrible episodes *X should be hit by a car *If X do this, I will *I know 5 year olds that can act/write/sing better than X *X is the worst kind of person *I hate X as they won’t bring Y back This may seem silly reading this, but bashing of actors, characters, ships and writers can cause many problems and very long comments on pages or can cause fights. Please refrain from bashing as much as possible, keep the wiki happy. 'Common Courtesy' Comments in CAPS, though sounding like a somewhat silly rule, can actually affect the way one may read a comment. Someone writing a comment like these: I CAN’T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED I CAN’T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT or X IS SINGING AGAIN Can be taken as either excitement or distaste. Try to use exclamation marks (!) instead of caps when writing. This doesn’t mean you can’t use CAPS at all, feel free to but in one comment, 12 words in caps is the maximum limit. Editing other User’s pages is simply not allowed, unless expressed by the User that you are allowed. We have had issues of people removing everything from another Users profile completely. Removing content from pages, due to personal distaste, will not be tolerated as it is considered to be vandalism. 'Laws Outside of Glee Wiki Control' Any user under the age of 13 is unable to join the wiki. This is due to the Children Online Privacy Protection Act. It prevents storing any personal information about yourself, these being email address. As email address is need for registration, you are unable to join till you turn 13. Wikia Staff set this rule so they are unable to be thrown in trouble for users breaking COPPA laws. Users are not permitted to: *Perform acts of ‘Cyber Sex’ on chat, blog, messages or comments *Perform acts of hatred, racism, sexual discrimination, homophobia *Advertise other Wikis or Chats, through chats or comments. Posting videos that have been pulled by it’s owner on Youtube, must be removed from the Wikia immediately. This is due to Laws on video piracy. This is a fairly new rule due to the SOPPA bill that was being put through American Government, during the time sites have been removed or shit down due to suppling people to videos, music, games that they don’t own. As we don’t own these videos, we must take care in what we upload. 'Bullying' Bullying is not acceptable on this Wiki at all, we want our users to feel safe while here. But as we do have some users who still bully, these are levels of extent and punishment seen fit” *Level 1: **Example: You suck **Warning (3 warnings, you will receive a Ban) *Level 2: **You stupid idiot, go die **A 2 day ban (3 Level 2 bans, receive a 5 day Ban) *Level 3: **A**hole/Motherf**ker **A week ban (If warned twice more after ban, 2 week Ban) *Level 4: **You’re a sl*t **2 week ban (if warned after first ban twice more, 4 week Ban) *Level 5: **You’re a big sl*t/a**hole, you’re parents should leave you **A month ban (if warned twice more, a 3 month ban) *Level 6: **Bullying religious beliefs, sexual orientation, race **Banned from Glee Wiki. It may seem like there are quite a lot of rules, but they are here to keep the Wiki safe and in check for it’s Users. Without users, the wiki wouldn’t survive. If you have questions message ANY of our Admins. Enjoy your stay! Category:Blog posts